Many current image capture devices include the ability to record video files. While many commercial software packages exist allowing users to artistically modify their still images, little such software currently allows artistic modification of video files. Given the current popularity of cartoons and other computer animation in motion pictures, users may desire to create their own custom cartoons, a difficult and lengthy process. Further, users may desire to convert their video files to give them the appearance of a cartoon or computer animation.